


NOT AFRAID

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NOT AFRAID [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: Matterina Delavinchie, or as she calls herself Mattera, is the sarcastic girl who is friends with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, but when they find a dead body out in the woods, everything changes.Her best friend turns into a werewolf and she has fallen for her other best friend Stiles.





	1. 1: Wolf Moon

**{I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF! BUT I OWN MATTERA!}**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I wake up to banging at my window and I check my clock and it was after midnight, and the banging at my window wouldn't stop and I sigh and I get up and I walk to my window and it was Stiles "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I ask**

**"Mattera, come on we're going to Scott's." He told me Seriously woke me up after midnight to go to Scott's?**

**"What the hell, do you mean we? School's tomorrow." I whispered yelled at him**

**"Mattera, come on, since when do you care about school?" He asked and he had a good point, I had the most outstanding grades, but I just hated school**

**"Fine." I said and he smiled and I got dressed, and I put on my jacket since it was raining, and I put my hair in a ponytail and I climbed out of my window and I followed him "Why we going to Scott's?" I ask**

**"My dad said they found a dead body." He told me as we walk to Scott's house, Stiles' dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills, California**

**"Ooh yay fun, a dead body. Stiles I'm going home." I said unamused and I started to walk back to my house**

**"They only found half." He said and I smile and I turn around**

**"Let's go." I said with excitement in my voice and he laughs**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"He's not answering his phone?" I ask and Stiles shook his head "I got an idea, let's scare him." I said and he nods**

**"You always have plans." He joked**

**"Well, when your Matterina Delavinchie you always have to have plans." I said and I climbed up the tree and I see he was still down there 'Stiles, come on!' "You coming?" I ask him and he sighed and stared at me, and I knew exactly what he meant. "Oh my god." I mumble and I roll my eyes and I held out my hand and I pulled him up, and I'm pretty sure Scott heard it, cause I heard footsteps "Ready?" I ask and he nods and we stick our heads down and we lay on our stomachs and I saw Scott had a bat and we all screamed**

**"Stiles, Mattera, what the hell are you doing?!" He whisper yelled at us**

**"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles says to him "Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked him**

**"I thought you guys were a predator." He told me and I roll my eyes**

**"A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police." Stiles said**

**"For what?" Scott asked him**

**"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He said and me and Stiles flipped off the tree landing**

**"A dead body?" He asked 'Really?' I thought and we look up at him**

**"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass, a dead body." I told him sarcastically and I climbed on the porch**

**"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked me and Stiles jumped up on the porch as well**

**"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles told him "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked us**

**"They only found half of the body." I said and Scott looked at me "We're going." I continued, and the next thing I knew we were in Stiles' jeep to go look for the body**

**"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked and me and Stiles look at him**

**"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles told him**

**"It's true." I said and followed Stiles**

**"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott told us as he started to follow us**

**"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles told him Him and Scott are on the lacrosse team, but they only sit on the benches**

**"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said 'Oh boy.' I thought**

**"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." I tell him and Stiles laughs a little**

**"Good one, Mattera." He said and high fived me**

**"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked randomly**

**"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles told him and I thought of something**

**"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I ask him**

**"Also something I didn't think about." He told me and we started to climb this tiny hill**

**"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott told him, and I already heard him to start to wheeze, Scott has asthma and now he has to climb up this stupid hill, and I felt my feet slipping on the hill, and I nearly fell, but I kept climbing up**

**"I know." Stiles told him**

**"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked us and me, Stiles, and Scott were stopped in front of this small branch but we were on our stomach**

**"Wait, come on!" Stiles said in a whisper voice and I followed him**

**"Mattera! Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Mattera! Stiles! Mattera!" Scott called but we didn't listen to him, but then I tripped and I fell in front of Sheriff Stilinski**

**"Mattera." Stilinski said**

**"Stilinski, how are you?" I ask**

**"Get up, Mattera." He told me and he pulled me up**

**"Where is he?" Sheriff asked and I pointed to over where Stiles is**

**"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked**

**"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" Stiles' dad asked**

**"No, heh. Not the boring ones." Stiles told his dad and I smile**

**"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" Sheriff asked both of us**

**"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone. With Mattera." Stiles said lying and I look at him and Stilinski put out the flashlight and called for Scott**

**"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Stilinski told Stiles, and Stilinski looked over at me "And Mattera, I'm gonna have to tell your mother." Stilinski told me**

**"Oh crap." I mutter and I followed them.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Next Day}**

**Yay first day of Sophomore year. Of course I was being sarcastic. Me, and Stiles, get out of Stiles' jeep, and we saw Scott take his bike and he told us he got bit "Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles said and Scott lifted up his shirt and we saw a bandage**

**"Whoa." I mutter**

**"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said 'Wolf? In Beacon Hills?' I thought**

**"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked**

**"Uh huh." Scott said**

**"No, not a chance." I tell him**

**"I heard a wolf howling." Scott told me**

**"No, you didn't." Stiles told him**

**"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked him**

**"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." I tell him**

**"Really?" Scott asked me**

**"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." I tell him**

**"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you guys I found the body." Scott told us**

**"You - are you kidding me?" Me and Stiles ask in excitement**

**"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." He told us**

**"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles says and he got off track when Lydia walked by, and Stiles looked back over at us "You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles said**

**"Uh huh." Scott told him**

**"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." Stiles told him**

**"Hey, you two are the reason I can't get a boyfriend." I said**

**"Mattera, you wouldn't even get one with or without us anyway." Stiles said and I roll my eyes and as we hear the bell ring we walk to our first class**

**"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." Our teacher said and everyone groaned and so did I, because I hate syllabus'. I saw our Vice-Principal walk in and I saw this girl who looked really pretty prettier than me**

**"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." the Vice-Principal said and left and Allison sat behind Scott and I see Scott give her a pen 'What the fuck?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was pulling my books out of my locker and I see Allison talking with Lydia and I see her dick of a boyfriend named Jackson go up to her and I saw some girl by the name of Candice come up to us "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Candice asked**

**"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles told her and they started arguing and I was just rolling my eyes and laughing**

**"Come on, you guys have practice." I said and we go to practice so I could watch them on the field**

**"But if you play - I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles complained**

**"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line." Scott told him**

**"McCall!" Coach Finstock called**

**"Yeah?" Scott asked**

**"You're on goal." Finstock said and gave him the lacrosse stick for the goal**

**"I've never played." Scott told him**

**"I know - scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!" Finstock told him**

**"What about me?" Scott asked him**

**"Try not to take any in the face. Let's go! Come on!" Finstock said and he looked at me "Mattera, you could sit anywhere you want, so you're not in cross fire, sit next to Stilinski, keep him company." Finstock and I chuckle sarcastically and I give him the middle finger and I sat next to Stiles and Finstock blew the whistle and someone threw the ball, but it hit Scott in the face**

**"Ooh." I cringe but then he started to catch every ball that everyone threw, but it was Jackson's "Oh god." I mutter, then Jackson threw the ball and Scott caught it and everyone was cheering and even me and Stiles and Stiles picked me up and hugged me tightly, then he put me down "Wow." I said**

**Me, Scott and Stiles are back in the woods, looking for the body Scott found.... and his inhaler "I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott told us**

**"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked**

**"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket." Scott told him**

**"I don't even have any mint - mojito." Stiles said and he dug threw his pocket and he pulled out mint- mojito gum 'Whoa!' I thought, and I took it from Stiles and I popped the gum in my mouth, after I took the wrapper off, "Hey!" Stiles exclaimed and I shrug "So all this started with a bite." Stiles said**

**"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott suggested**

**"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said and Me and Scott stopped walking**

**"Are you serious?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy." Stiles told him and I roll my eyes**

**"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked "Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles told him**

**"Once a month?" Scott asked**

**"Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said and he howled joking way and I slap him in his chest**

**"Shut up." I laugh**

**"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles told Scott as we started walking again**

**"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott told him**

**"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Stiles joked but that last part was serious, but then we stopped again but there was nothing to look at**

**"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott told us**

**"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggest**

**"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott said and he started to look for his inhaler and I felt Stiles tapping my arm and I turn around and I see this guy and I tap on Scott's shoulder and we look over to the mystery guy**

**"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The guy asked**

**"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." I said**

**"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Scott said and the guy threw his inhaler to him and walked off "All right, come on, I gotta get to work." Scott told us**

**"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles tells Scott 'That was Derek?' I thought**

**"Remember what?" Scott asked**

**"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." I tell him**

**"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott wondered**

**"Come on." Stiles said and we started to walk back**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting on the bench listening to some music and I saw Stiles run up, and I pause the song I was listening to "Scott! Scott, wait up." He told Scott as he was going to the field**

**"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Scott asked**

**"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"Stiles, I gotta go." Scott said**

**"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." Stiles said and I put my hand over my mouth 'Wolf?' I thought So, Scott was right.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles was sitting next to me and we were watching Scott, and he was going really fast, and he flipped over a person and made a shot 'What in the hell was that?' I thought Wow I didn't even thought good enough to do that. I heard that he made first line 'Wow.' I thought "You come over to my place after." Stiles told me and I nodded**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles were researching about werewolves, which started with wolfsbane, more reading, and looked up for silver, but then I got really tired so I sat down on Stiles' bed and I crashed, but only for a few minutes, cause I heard someone knock on Stiles' bedroom door and I yawn and rub my eyes and Stiles went and opened the door and it was Scott "Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles told him and Scott looked at me**

**"How much Adderall did he have today?" He asked**

**"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." I said and I grabbed a picture that Stiles printed and I gave it to Stiles**

**"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked and I yawned**

**"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said**

**"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott asked**

**"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles told him**

**"What, then?" Scott asked**

**"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. Me and Stiles started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" I asked**

**"Should I?" Scott asked**

**"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." Stiles said**

**"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked**

**"No - Werewolves." I tell him and he stood up**

**"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott told us**

**"Me and Mattera saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott told him**

**"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles said**

**"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott told him**

**"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles exclaims**

**"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked**

**"He's trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." I tell him**

**"Bloodlust?" He asked annoyed**

**"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles said**

**"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott told him and Stiles picked up the book he got the reading from**

**"You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles said and got Scott's phone out of his backpack**

**"What are you doing?" Scott asked**

**"I'm canceling the date." Stiles said**

**"No, give it to me!" Scott yelled and he got angry and pushed Stiles against the wall and his fist was up, like he was gonna punch him**

**"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott said and walked out and I walk over to Stiles**

**"Are you okay?" I ask and he nods and I picked up the chair that Scott basically punched, and I saw scratch marks on the back "We're going to that party." I mutter**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was at the party, and it smelt of alcohol and sweat, and it was so crowded in this freaking place, so I stayed near Stiles, and I saw Scott, and he looked like he was in pain "Scott?" I ask**

**"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked and Scott just ran off**

**"Come on." Stiles said and I followed him, back to Scott's house.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I knock on Scott's door "Go away." Scott told us**

**"Scott, it's me and Mattera." Stiles said but Scott didn't open the door enough to let us in**

**"Let us in, Scott. We can help." I tell him**

**"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison." Scott tells us**

**"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?" Stiles told him**

**"No, I think I know who it is." Scott told us**

**"You just let us in. We can try -" I started but Scott cut me off**

**"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott said**

**"Scott - Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles said and Scott closed the door and we couldn't get in "Scott!" Stiles yelled and I look at him**

**"Great job." I said sarcastically**

**"Come on." He told me and pulled my arm and I followed him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in front of Allison's house and me and Stiles get out of the jeep and knock on Allison's door, and her mother opened the door "Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who we are. We're a friend of your daughter's. Uh - Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um - Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe -" Stiles said but Mrs Argent cut him off**

**"Allison! It's for you." Mrs. Argent called and I saw Allison 'Oh boy.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles were driving to find Scott, and I finally saw him "Stiles." I say and he sees him as well, and Scott finally sees us and he gets in and I give him a shirt**

**"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked**

**"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles threatened**

**"She probably hates me now." Scott told him**

**"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf. Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Stiles told Scott I can't believe my best friend is a werewolf.**


	2. 2: Second Chance At First Line

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

 

**I walk in the boys locker and everyone didn't really care, I was in here "Hey Mattera." Stiles and I wave, "Come on, I need to talk to you." He told me and I nod and I follow him, but I saw Scott and so did Stiles and we stop**

**"Did you apologize to Allison?" I ask**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"Is she giving you a second chance or -" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah." Scott responded**

**"Yeah! All right. So everything's good." Stiles said and we almost walked off until I heard him say**

**"No." and we walk back**

**"No?" I ask**

**"Remember - The hunters. Her dad is one of 'em." Scott said**

**"Her dad?" Stiles asked**

**"Shot me-" Scott said**

**"Allison's father?" I ask**

**"With a crossbow." Scott continued**

**"Allison's father-" Stiles started but Scott cut him off**

**"Yes! Her father! Oh, my God." Scott said freaking out 'Oh great.' I thought**

**"No, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles asked**

**"No. N - no. I don't think so." Scott told him**

**"Does she know about him?" I ask**

**"Oh, yeah. I don't know. What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man." He said and started to freak out again**

**"Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Scott. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?" Stiles said giving Scott the equipment for lacrosse "Mattera, be on the benches." Stiles told me and I nodded and I followed them outside and I sat down on the benches, Coach made Jackson get a long stick**

**"Goddammit." I murmur and I see Scott run and I saw Jackson knock him down on the ground and I put my face in my hands**

**"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach Finstock yelled 'Whew.' I thought and Coach blew the whistle and Scott started running and he knocked Jackson down 'Holy crap!' I thought and Stiles ran over to Scott, but it feels like my ass was glued to my seat and I saw Stiles dragging Scott probably back to the locker room**

**"Mattera, little help here?" Stiles asked and I nod and I get up and I started following them back into the locker room**

**"Come on, here we go. There. That's it. You okay? Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked and Scott looked up and his eyes were glowing yellow and his fangs were out**

**"Get away from me!" Scott yelled and he tried to attack us and me and Stiles and we were running around the locker room and then I gave Stiles the fire extinguisher and he sprayed Scott with it and I saw Scott went back to normal**

**"Stiles, Mattera - What happened?" Scott asked**

**"You tried to kill us. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles told him**

**"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott told him**

**"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles said**

**"I'm first line." Scott said**

**"Not anymore." Stiles told him and I get off the wall I was on and I walk off, and I think Stiles noticed because he followed me**

**"Mattera, what's wrong?" He asked**

**"Stiles, I almost got killed, by Scott." I said my voice shaking**

**"We'll figure this out, we'll help him." Stiles told me and I felt like I was gonna cry and I started to breathe heavily and he noticed "Hey, come here." He told me and he hugged me "You'll be fine, we'll be fine." He told me and I nodded**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**I was at Stiles' house and he decided to video chat him, and I gave him this toy gun and he shot Scott with it as he answered "Hey!" I said in a cheery voice, I'm feeling better from this morning, because of Stiles, Before you ask, yes I like Stiles since I don't know 8 grade, but I'm really good at not showing it**

**"What'd you find out?" Scott asked us**

**"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles told him**

**"Because of me?" Scott asked**

**"Nah, because he's a tool, duh." I say and Stiles chuckled**

**"But is he gonna play?" Scott asked**

**"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles told him and I see someone behind him and the video chat froze**

**"Stiles type something." I tell him and he typed 'It looks like - someone's behind you.' and Scott hung up "Okay that was creepy." I say and Stiles grabs my hand and I look at him**

**"Yeah." He told me and I heard my phone buzz and it was my mom telling me to go home**

**"I gotta go." I tell him and he nods and I walk out and I go home**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{Next Day}**

**I take some stuff out of my locker and I put it in my backpack, and I felt my arm being pulled and it was Stiles "What the hell?" I ask but he didn't answer my question and he just dragged us to Scott**

**"Come here. Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?" Stiles told him and he just focused and turned back to us**

**"Curfew because of the body." Scott told us**

**"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles said**

**"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." I tell him**

**"I can do something." Stiles said**

**"Like what?" Scott asked**

**"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said and walked off**

**"Are you kidding me?" I ask and I followed him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles had just barged in the house, and I rolled my eyes and I ran up the stairs to follow him "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so.." Stiles told him and I was tired, from running up the stairs**

**"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott told us**

**"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asked**

**"There's something buried there - I could smell blood." Scott told him**

**"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" I ask excitement in my voice**

**"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said and we walked out**

**"Okay." I mutter**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up at the hospital where the half of the body is at "Hey. Good luck, I guess." Stiles said and Scott went into the morgue and I saw Lydia and so did Stiles 'Oh great.' I thought "Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better." Stiles told her but she took out the bluetooth in her ear, meaning she wasn't listening to him at all, and I started to chuckle a little**

**"Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" Lydia asked 'Wow.' I thought and I sat down and so did Stiles and he was reading a pamphlet about the uterus**

**"Scott hurry up." I murmur and I saw Scott pull the pamphlet out of his hands**

**"Holy god!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"The scent was the same." Scott said**

**"You sure?" I ask**

**"Yes." Scott answered**

**"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles asked**

**"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott told him**

**"I say we use it." I say**

**"How?" Scott asked "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked**

**"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles - bite marks." Scott told him**

**"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles said**

**“Why?” I ask and we walked out of the hospital**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't believe we're digging up a dead body "Wait, something's different." Scott asked and I turn to him**

**"Different how?" I ask**

**"I don't know. Let's just get this over with. This is taking way too long." Scott complained and I just kept digging**

**"Could you stop complaining and dig?" I ask**

**"What if he comes back?" Scott asked**

**"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said**

**"What if he catches us?" Scott asked**

**"I've got a plan for that." Stiles told him**

**"Which is?" Scott asked**

**"You run one way. Me and Mattera run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"That's the shittiest plan you've ever had." I tell him and we kept digging but I hit something "Oh, stop, stop, stop." I tell them and I saw a bag and we started to untie it**

**"Hurry." Scott told me and Stiles**

**"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" I complain and Scott started to untie it with us, and once we untied it and I took the bag off and it was the head of a wolf and we all scream and jump out of the hole**

**"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked**

**"It's a wolf." Scott said**

**"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." Stiles said**

**"I told you something was different." Scott told us**

**"This doesn't make sense." I mutter**

**"We gotta get out of here." Scott said**

**"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." Stiles said and I saw a purple flower**

**"Guys." I say**

**"What's wrong?" Scott asked**

**"You see that flower?" I ask**

**"What about it?" Scott asked**

**"It's wolfsbane." Me and Stiles say and Stiles went and pulled the flower out of the ground and there was rope attached to it and Stiles walked the hole and I saw 3 circles and I see the wolf turn back into human**

**"Stiles." I say and he looks down**

**"Holy-" He said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw Derek get put in a cop car and me and Stiles walk to it and we get in to talk to Derek "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles said**

**"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." Derek said and I felt my arm being pulled and I saw Stiles' arm being pulled and I saw his dad 'Crap!' I thought**

**"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Stilinski asked mad as hell**

**"We're just trying to help." I said**

**"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Stilinski told us**

**"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles said**

**"Which he dropped when?" Sheriff asked**

**"The other night." Stiles said**

**"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Stilinski said**

**"Yes." Stiles said 'Idiot!' I thought**

**"The night that you told me you were alone with Mattera and Scott was at home." Sheriff said**

**"Yes. No. Oh, crap." Stiles said**

**"So you lied to me." Stilinski said to Stiles**

**"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles told his dad "Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Sheriff asked**

**"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles said sarcastically and I chuckle**

**"Get the hell out of here both of you." Stilinski said**

**"Absolutely." I said and we walked off back to the jeep**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said**

**"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn." Stiles said**

**"I'll put it on my to - do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott said**

**"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said**

**"Okay! Stop it!" Scott yelled Damn what's his problem**

**"Stop what?" Stiles asks**

**"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much." Scott exclaimed and I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned forward**

**"Are you okay?" I ask**

**"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." He yelled Okay something is wrong**

**"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles said**

**"I can't." Scott told him**

**"Well, you're gonna have to." Stiles told him**

**"No! I can't breathe. Aah! Ah, pull over!" Scott yelled**

**"Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked and I grabbed his backpack and I opened it and I saw the wolfsbane in there**

**"You kept it?" I ask mad as shit**

**"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked**

**"Stiles! This like poison to werewolves! What the hell were you thinking! Stop the damn car!" I yell and he pulled over**

**"What am I supposed to do?" Stiles asked**

**"Get rid of it!" I yell and he took his backpack and threw it something and Scott just ran off and I get out of the jeep and I slammed the door "I meant the wolfsbane, not your backpack." I tell him and I rolled my eyes**

**"He's gone isn't he?" Stiles asked me and I nod and we get in the car and we started to drive**

**"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." The operator said**

**"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Stiles said**

**"Odd how?" Operator asked**

**"Uh, like an odd person or - a dog - like individual roaming the streets." Stiles said and she hung up and he put his phone down and we kept driving "You still mad?" Stiles asked me and I sigh**

**"No." I say**

**"Good, you're scary when you're mad." He joked and I smile**

**"Sorry." I say and his hand touches mine and I smile a little and he kept driving**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in the locker room with Stiles and I see Scott "You gonna try to convince me not to play?" Scott asked**

**"I just hope you know what you're doing." Stiles said**

**"If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison." Scott told him**

**"Allison's not going anywhere. And it's one game that you really don't need to play." I say**

**"I wanna play! I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi - freaking normal life. Do you get that?" Scott told me**

**"I get it. Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry." I say**

**"I got it." He told me**

**"Or stressed." I tell him**

**"I got it." He told me again**

**"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first - I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck." I say and I ran to bleachers and I waited for Scott and Stiles and Scott went on the field and I saw Stiles was chewing on his glove and I saw his dad walk up to us**

**"Hey, kids." He said**

**"Hey." Stiles told him**

**"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" Stilinski asked**

**"Action? Maybe." I say and his dad walked off and then I see the game start and I see Scott get knocked down and I turn around and I see a poster that says 'We Luv U Jackson!' and Stiles turns around as well "That's gonna sting." I say and I see Scott walk off pissed "Oh that's not good." I mumble and then I see Scott score "Oh my god." I say and me and Stiles cheer and me and Stiles sit back down and I saw the other team pass the ball of Scott and I see Coach sit next to us**

**"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked**

**"Yes, I believe so, coach." Me and Stiles say**

**"Interesting." Coach said and I see Scott score again "Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go. Wha - Way to go, McCall! What? The ball's in the net." Coach cheered but someone told him something that I couldn't hear**

**"Ball's in the net." Stiles said**

**"That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net! We got it." Coach said and I saw we were tied '5 to 5' All Scott needs to do is to score the last shot and we won. I saw Scott stop, and I knew what was he was doing**

**"No, no. Scott, no, no." Me and Stiles say and something in Scott snapped and he scored the final shot and we won '6 to 5' and we all cheered**

**"Yes! Ha! Oh, my God." Stiles cheered and I smile "Mattera." Stiles said and I turn to him "I'm gonna do something and lets hope you don't hit me." He said**

**"Wha-" I said but he cut me off by kissing me 'Whoa, what the fuck?!' I thought and once he pulled back I saw his Dad on the phone**

**"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked and he put his finger up telling him to be quiet, and then he just told us they let Derek out of jail 'Crap!' I thought**

**"Let's go find Scott." I tell Stiles and he nods and we ran to the locker room**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the locker room, but I saw Scott and Allison kissing, and Stiles pulls me back to make sure they don't see us and I heard them talking, but then Allison walked back to the exit and she saw us "Hi, Stiles. Hi, Mattera." She told me**

**"Hey." We both say**

**"I kissed her." Scott said**

**"I saw that." Stiles said**

**"She kissed me." Scott said**

**"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked**

**"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Scott told us**

**"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles said and we almost got to walk off but Scott pulled our arms**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said**

**"And -" Scott said**

**"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said**

**"Are you kidding?" Scott asked**

**"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. Stiles' dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." I said**

**"Hale?" Scott asked**

**"Derek's sister." I said**


	3. 3: Pack Mentality

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as we walked into school, Scott told us he had dream where he attacked Allison**

**"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott said**

**"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said**

**"Ew." I say**

**""A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott said**

**"Noted. Let me take a guess here -" Stiles said but Scott cut him off**

**"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said**

**"No, of course not. Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott said 'Like Derek?' I thought**

**"Who, Derek?" I ask and slap the back of his head "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" I ask him**

**"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said**

**"How real?" Stiles asked**

**"Like it actually happened." Scott said and we walked outside and I saw blood on the bus**

**"I think it did." I said**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Me, Scott, and Stiles were looking for Allison "She's probably fine." Stiles said**

**"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott told Stiles**

**"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence." I say**

**"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?" Scott said panicking and then he stopped at a locker and punched it really hard too, and then he started walking trying to look for her, and then he just magically bumped into Allison 'Oh thank god!' I thought**

**"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." Someone said on the intercom said and I saw Jackson at the really bent up locker 'It's his locker?!' I thought and Jackson looked over at me**

**"What are you looking at, Mattera?" He asked and I laugh and I went to class**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered**

**"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said**

**"And did what?" Scott**

**"Ate it." I said**

**"Raw?" Scott asked Are you serious**

**"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." I said sarcastically**

**"Mrs. Delavinchie, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" My jackass teacher Mr. Harris asked**

**"No." I say and Mr. Harris pointed to three different empty seats, and I sigh and I get my stuff**

**"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris said**

**"Piss off!" I exclaim and I sit down in my new seat**

**"Hey, I think they found something." Harley said and everyone raced to the windows and I was pushed against Stiles, and all I just kept thinking about is that kiss from the Saturday game. I see a guy who is covered in blood, on a gurney**

**"That's not a rabbit." Scott said and I saw the guy just bolt up screaming and I feel Stiles pull me back... by my waist**

**"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said**

**"Stiles - I did that." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"But dreams aren't memories." I tell Scott as we sat town at a empty lunch table**

**"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Scott said**

**"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asks and I took a sip of my water**

**"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott told him**

**"You don't know that." I say**

**"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott said**

**"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." I say**

**"Figure what out?" Lydia said sitting next to Scott and Lydia's friends sit with us as well, even Jackson**

**"Just, uh, homework." I said**

**"Yeah. Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked me, and I shrugged**

**"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said**

**"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said**

**"A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Lydia said Oh Lydia, stop trying to act dumb just because of your stupid boyfriend**

**"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson said**

**"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said and he showed us a video on his phone**

**"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The reporter on the video said**

**"I know this guy." Scott said**

**"You do?" Allison asked**

**"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott answered**

**"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia said and I started to chuckle**

**"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison said**

**"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said and I put my head on the table 'Oh my god, did that just happen?' I thought**

**"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison said and I cringe tighter in the table**

**"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said**

**"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia suggested**

**"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson argued**

**"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott 'Oh, no he can't bowl!' I thought**

**"Sort of." Scott said**

**"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked**

**"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott told him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You're a terrible bowler." I tell him**

**"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott told me**

**"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."  Stiles said**

**"Hang out." Scott said**

**"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles said and we started walking**

**"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott said**

**"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked**

**"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said completely ignoring Stiles' question**

**"Am I attractive to gay guys?" He asked me**

**"Yeah." I said and walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was nighttime and Derek told Scott to go back to the school, to see if he remembers anything the other night, and I was sleeping, well not until Stiles, starting honking the jeeps horn and Scott runs and gets into the jeep "Did it work? Did you remember?" I ask**

**"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood - a lot of it was mine." Scott told me**

**"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked**

**"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott told him**

**"What about the driver?" I ask, while yawning**

**"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott answered**

**"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked**

**"That's what I don't get." Scott said**

**"It's got to be a pack thing." I say**

**"What do you mean, Mattera?" Scott asked**

**"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." I say**

**"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" He asked sarcastically and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that -" Stiles said but Scott cut him off**

**"I can go out with Allison." Scott said**

**"I was gonna say it means you won't kill us." Stiles said**

**"Yeah that too." Scott said to him and I chuckle and I leaned back in my seat and I fell back asleep**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, and Stiles sneak into Scott's bedroom window, and Scott's mom- Melissa has a bat raised at us "Stiles, Mattera, what the hell are you two doing here?" She asked royally pissed off**

**"What are we doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles asked and I see Scott walk in**

**"What? Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?" Scott’s mom asked**

**"But we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in." Scott said**

**"Yeah, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police - enforced curfew?" Melissa asked**

**"No." We all say We obviously don't care, what rules Stilinski puts out**

**"No. All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." Melissa said and walked off and Me and Stiles just sit here**

**"What?" Scott asked as he saw our expressions**

**"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds." Stiles told him**

**"Succumbed?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, he's dead." I said**


	4. 4: Magic Bullet

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" I ask Scott**

**"I don't know." Scott told me**

**"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" I ask**

**"I don't know." He said**

**"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" I ask again and I think he gets annoyed**

**"I don't know! Jeez." Scott exclaimed and I lean back in my seat, and my teacher gives me my test and it said 'A+' and I smile and I saw Stiles' test he also had an 'A' but then I look at Scott's test and it said 'D-'**

**"Dude, you need to study more. That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles said**

**"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott told him**

**"That's my boy." Stiles said**

**"We're just studying." Scott said**

**"Uh, no, you're not." Stiles told him**

**"No, I'm not?" Scott asked confused**

**"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled." Stiles threatened, I swear to god he sounds so cute when he tries to threaten him**

**"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man." Scott told him**

**"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me." Stiles said and I laugh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I follow Stiles out to his jeep, and he started to back out of the parking lot but Derek put his hand up to stop him and Stiles slams on the breaks "Oh, my God." Stiles said and Derek fell on the ground**

**"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. This guy's everywhere -" I said and me and Stiles got out of the jeep**

**"What the hell?" Scott asked us "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek**

**"I was shot." He said**

**"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said and I heard people honking their car horns 'I'm going to go crazy if they don't shut the fuck up!' I thought**

**"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him**

**"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek said**

**"A silver bullet?" Stiles asks**

**"No, you idiot." Derek told him and then I hear something about 48 hours and then I see his eyes start to change**

**"What are you doing? Stop that!" I tell him and I hear the honking of the horns start to get louder**

**"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek yelled at him and we helped him up "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott and I got into the back of the jeep**

**"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked**

**"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek told him**

**"Why should I help you?" Scott asked Yeah why are we helping him?**

**"Because you need me." Derek told him**

**"Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here." Scott said**

**"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said and drove off**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We've been driving around for who knows how long with a dying Derek "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said**

**"Almost where?" Derek asked**

**"Your house." Stiles said**

**"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said**

**"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked**

**"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek told him and Stiles stopped the car**

**"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked**

**"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said**

**"What?" I ask and he lifted up his shirt sleeve and it looked totally disgusting**

**"Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles said disgusted**

**"Start the car. Now." Derek said**

**"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said Ooh boy**

**"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." Derek threatened and they had an awkward silence, until Stiles started the car again and started to drive… well that just happened**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were parked somewhere in the middle of the night "What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott who he was on the phone with "And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said "Like death." Stiles told Scott probably answering a question, so I pulled out my ear buds and I put them and I put on a random song**

**I pull up the door and Derek sits on the top of the bag of dog food "Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked 'Isn't that wolfsbane?' I thought**

**"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek said answering my question**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the clinic and I see Derek take off his shirt and I see his arm looking all disgusting "Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said**

**"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek told us**

**""Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" I ask**

**"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." Derek told me**

**"Which is?" Stiles asked and I saw him get a buzz saw out**

**"You're gonna cut off my arm." He told him 'What the hell?!' I thought and Stiles picked up the buzz saw, and he pressed a button and it started to make a buzzing noise**

**"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks Derek as he is put this blue ribbon around his arm**

**"It'll heal if it works." He said to Stiles**

**"Ugh. Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said**

**"Why not?" Derek asked**

**"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed**

**"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked**

**"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles yelled**

**"Make, Mattera do it." Derek said**

**"You're fucking crazy, If you think I'm cutting off your arm." I tell him**

**"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened**

**"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any -"I said but Derek cut me off by put his hand on my neck and pulling me close to his face "Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." I said choking cause he was like crushing my windpipe, and I heard this weird noise and I saw Derek lean over and throw up this really dark black stuff "Holy God, what the hell is that?" I ask**

**"It's my body - Trying to heal itself." Derek said**

**"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." I say and he looks at me**

**"Now. You gotta do it now." He told me and he put his arm out for me to cut**

**"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." I said feeling a panic attack coming on, Really now?**

**"Just do it!" He yelled at me**

**"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" I said about to cut his arm off till I hear Scott**

**"Mattera? Stiles?" Scott called**

**"Scott?" I ask and he walked in**

**"What the hell are you doing?" He asked and I put my head on the metal table and I laugh in relief**

**"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." I say and I put the buzz saw down**

**"Did you get it?" Derek asked and Scott gave him the bullet**

**"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked "I'm gonna - I'm gonna -" Derek said but he fell down and dropped the bullet**

**"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles said**

**"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott said**

**"He's not waking up! I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" I said and then I got a idea "Please don't kill me for this." I said and I punched him in the face, which woke him up, but I hurt my knuckles "Ugh! Motherfucker!" I scream in agony and Scott gave him the bullet and he broke the top off and poured whatever is in it on the table and set it on fire, and I saw blue smoke, and he got the stuff of the table and he put it on the bullet wound and he screamed in pain, but I saw the bullet wound healed**

**"That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles cheered 'Wow.' I thought**

**"Are you okay?" I ask**

**"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek said**

**"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said and Derek glared at him**

**"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -" Scott said**

**"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked him**

**"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott told Derek and they left, and I walked back to the jeep and got in it**

**"Stiles why'd you kiss me?" I ask and he looks at me**

**"What?" He asked**

**"You like Lydia, so why did you kiss me?" I ask**

**"I wasn't thinking." He told me Ooh that stung**

**"Oh." I said, well this awkward and he started the jeep and he started to drive. I can't believe that just happened.**


	5. 5: The Tell

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I decided to forget about what Stiles said about how he kissed me, it would just be awkward for our friendship. I was eating with Stiles and Stilinski, in the back of Stilinski's cop car- what my mom never feeds me "Mm. Did they forget my curly fries?" Stilinski asked**

**"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles said and I roll my eyes and I chuckle**

**"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." Stilinski said and I laugh**

**"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." I tell him**

**"Unit one, do you copy?" Dispatch said and Stiles went to grab for the radio but Stilinski slapped his hand away**

**"Wow." I whisper and I sip some of my soda from my straw**

**"Sorry." He said and Stilinski grabbed the radio**

**"Unit one, copy." Stilinski said and I saw Stiles just put a handful of curly fries in his mouth**

**"Dude, give me one." I whisper and grabbed a curly fry and gave me one and I ate it enjoying it, well while it lasted and I suck the straw to get my drink**

**"Got a report of a possible 187." Dispatch said and I gulp almost choking- 187 means murder**

**"A murder?" Stiles asked voice muffled because his mouth is full of curly fries.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up at the video store "You two stay in the car." Stilinski told us and I see Jackson and Lydia**

**"No way." Me and Stiles said, and I saw Jackson yelling at Stilinski and me and Stiles only got out of the car halfway**

**"...Which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled 'Whoa.' I thought**

**"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles asked with fake confusion and he got back in the car**

**"Mattera." Stilinski called and I walked over to him**

**"Yeah?" I ask**

**"Look, I want you to go home, I don't want you out this late, and I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't want you out this late." He told me and I nod**

**"I'll just tell Stiles, I'm leaving." I say and he nods and I walk to the window and I knock on the window and he opens the door a little "I'm going home." I tell him**

**"You are?" He asked Huh it seems like he doesn't want me to go**

**"Stiles, I need to get home." I tell him and he sighs and nods and I get my backpack, and my drink and I started to walk home.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in Chemistry class and I was reading my text book and I see Stiles with a highlighter cap in his mouth, and he was underlining stuff in yellow.**

**"Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris said and looked at me and Stiles and I smile sarcastically, I saw Jackson walk in and I saw him comforting Jackson**

**"Asshole." I murmur**

**"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." Harris said**

**"Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris told Stiles and Stiles spit the cap out of his mouth in the air, and he caught it, and I chuckle, but I saw Scott like nowhere 'Crap!' I thought**

**"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked**

**"No." Danny said**

**"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked Danny**

**"No." Danny said**

**"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked**

**"Answers still no." Danny told him**

**"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked him**

**"He wouldn't - tell me." Danny said**

**"But he's your best friend." I said**

**"One more question." Stiles told Danny and this time he turned around**

**"What?" Danny asked**

**"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked and I chuckle and he started to lean forward and he fell out of his seat and I laugh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk out of class and Stiles was calling Scott, to see where the hell he is right now, but I didn't really need to listen to it cause I had my earbuds listening to a song, but then Stiles pulled one of my ear buds out "What?" I ask**

**"I'm going to Lydia's want to come?" He asked and I shook my head**

**"Too bad." He told me and I groan and I followed him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We knocked- well Stiles knocked on Lydia's front door and her mom opened it "Hi, I'm Stiles and this Mattera." Stiles said and I raised my hand like saying 'Hi.' "We came here to check on Lydia." Stiles said and she let us in and we followed her to Lydia's room and her mother opened her bedroom door**

**"Honey, there's a Stiles and a Mattera here to see you." Lydia's mother told her**

**"What the hell is a "Stiles" and a "Mattera"?" Lydia asked Well that stung.**

**"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can - you can go in." She told us and we walk in and I stood by the wall, and I put my earbuds in my backpack**

**"We were just making sure you were okay." Stiles said**

**"Why?" Lydia asked**

**"Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?" Stiles asked her**

**"I feel - Fantastic." She said and I saw a lot of pills and Stiles picked the bottle up**

**"Oh. What - I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast." Stiles said I'm surprised he can say it, I mean I can barely say it**

**"I saw Shuzy - I shaw - I saw -" Lydia said, she finally said saw right**

**"What? Lydia, what did you see?" I ask**

**"Something." She said**

**"Something like - Like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked**

**"A mountain lion." Lydia said**

**"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles said**

**"A mountain lion." She said and he grabbed her stuffed giraffe**

**"What's this?" He asked**

**"A mountain lion." She said**

**"Okay." I said and I get up**

**"You're so drunk." Stiles told her and she put her head on his leg and I was surprised**

**"Whoa." I murmur**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well, we're gonna - go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post - traumatic stress thing." Stiles said and I walked out**

**"Mm. Stay." She said and we walked back in**

**"M - me? Stay? You want me to stay?" Stiles asked 'Oh my god, we have no time for this!' I thought**

**"Yes, please. Stay. Please. Jackson." She said and I cringe and she fell asleep**

**"And - we're done here." He said**

**"Boner kill." I say and he looks at me "Come on, Stiles, we have no time for this." I said**

**"You go, I'll catch up." He told me and I nod and I walk out of the house and I waited for Stiles.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye. God." Stiles said on his voicemail to Scott and he threw his phone on his bed out of rage and he sat in his new chair he got, after Scott literally scratched it to death. I see Stilinski walk in**

**"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight." He said**

**"Depends on how you define "good news."" Stiles told him**

**"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." He said**

**"You might wanna rethink that definition." I said**

**"'Nuff said." Stilinski said and walked off**

**"Come on, Scott. Where the hell are you?" I murmur**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was looking through Derek's family files and I couldn't find anything, that I didn't know "Mattera." He told me and I look over and it said something about an Arson**

**"Arson? Are you serious?" I ask and he nods "Whoa." I say**


	6. 6: Heart Monitor

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting in class and I see Scott walk in and I see Stiles pissed off from the other night. If you don't know, Stiles' dad got hit by a car, but he is completely fine, and Stiles is pissed. "Still not talking to me? Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big - You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?"Scott said and I look at him He went to Derek?**

**"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles told him**

**"You just talked to him." I say and he sighed and turned around**

**"What did he say?" He asked and I smirk**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wh - he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone is usually me and Mattera." Stiles told him and I nod**

**"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." Scott said**

**"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" I ask**

**"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott told me**

**"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked**

**"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott said and I rolled my eyes**

**"When?" Stiles asked again**

**"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott said**

**"After work. All right, well, that gives us to the end of the school day then." Stiles said**

**"To do what?" Scott asked him**

**"To teach you ourselves." Stiles told him and we walked to lunch**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting at an abandoned table with Stiles and Scott and Scott had my history book covering his face "I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway." Stiles said**

**"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked him**

**"I think so." Stiles told him**

**"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked**

**"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." Stiles told him, oh god, can we not talk about Stars Wars**

**"Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott told him**

**"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, you'll be my Yoda." Scott replied**

**"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said impersonating Yoda, and it was so cute "I said it backwards." He said**

**"Yeah, I - I know." Scott said**

**"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh - huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles said and pulled the book out of his hands and we walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had a free period and we were out on the field "Okay. Now - put this on." Stiles said giving a heart monitor to Scott**

**"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said**

**"Stole it." Scott said**

**"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles said and I saw a phone**

**"Isn't that coach's phone?" I ask**

**"That I stole." Stiles told me and I nod**

**"Why?" Scott asked**

**"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles said, Hmm that's actually smart**

**"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said**

**"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles said**

**"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said and I sighed**

**"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" I ask and I gave him the heart monitor**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles taped Scott's hands behind his back, and I kinda think it's stupid, but let's hope he can control it "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott said**

**"All right. You ready?" I ask**

**"No." Scott told me**

**"Remember, don't get angry." I said and Stiles started to throwing lacrosse balls at him and I look at his heart rate, and it is slowly going up, but then Stiles threw a lacrosse ball, at a sensitive place "Ooh, that's gonna sting." I cringe and Stiles smiled**

**"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles said**

**"I wonder why." Scott said and I saw his heart rate go up to 130**

**"Ah, buh, buh. Don't get angry." I tell him**

**"I'm not getting angry." Scott said and Stiles kept hitting him with lacrosse balls, and his heart rate is going up like crazy**

**"Stiles, I think you should stop." I say but he didn't stop, and I saw Scott break away from the tape, and I look down at his heart rate, and the heart monitor was beeping like crazy, but then it started going back down "Whew." I say**

**"Scott, you started to change." Stiles said**

**"From anger. But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott told him**

**"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." I say**

**"I can't be around Allison." He told us**

**"Just because she makes you happy?" I ask**

**"No, because she makes me weak." He told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Alright, you stay away from her for a few days, you can do that." Stiles said as we walked into the boys locker room**

**"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asked**

**"You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." I say**

**"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?" Scott said**

**"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles said and I punched his arm**

**"Rather be dead." Scott said**

**"All right, you're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out." Stiles said**

**"'Kay." Scott said**

**"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles said**

**"Something smells terrible in here, anyway." Scott said and we started to walk out**

**"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." I say sarcastically**

**"No, it's like something's rotting or dying." Scott told me**

**"Oh." I say and we walked out of the boys locker room**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in our economics class and I sit down and Stiles was about to sit behind Scott, but Allison beat him to it, and Stiles sit next to me, and Stiles gave me, Coaches phone and I put it in my lap "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh - McCall." Coach said**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"The reading." Coach said**

**"Last night's reading?" Scott asked**

**"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach asked him sarcastically**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" Coach asked him**

**"Very." Scott said and looked at both me and Stiles and I smile**

**"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked**

**"Uh - I think I forgot." Scott said**

**"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" Coach said and I saw Scott's heart rate going up**

**"I - I, uh -" Scott stammered and the heart monitor was beeping like crazy**

**"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down." Coach yelled, but then I saw the heart monitor go down and I look over and Allison was holding Scott's hand**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's her." I said as we walked out of class**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked**

**"It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles said**

**"Okay." Scott told him**

**"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." I say**

**"Yeah, I did." Scott told me**

**"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill us. She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles said**

**"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her -" Scott said**

**"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" I ask but he didn't answer me "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" I ask him**

**"Yeah. Sorry." Scott told me**

**"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." I said**

**"You mean because I love her." Scott said and I smile**

**"Exactly." Stiles said**

**"Did I just say that?" Scott asked**

**"Yes, you did just say that." I say**

**"I love her." Scott said**

**"That's great. Now, moving on -" I say, but Scott cuts me off**

**"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott said**

**"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" Scott asked him**

**"I don't know. Yet." Stiles said and I knew that look, he has an idea**

**"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked**

**"Maybe." Stiles said**

**"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked him**

**"Yeah, definitely. Come on." Stiles said and we followed him outside**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What are we doing?" Scott asked**

**"You'll see. Hold on. Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys? Perfect. Hold 'em up like so. Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Stiles said as he made Scott hold up his keys**

**"Okay." Scott said**

**"Just - keep holding it right there." Stiles said and he got out his keys and scratched the truck, and I walk over to him**

**"What the hell?" I ask quietly**

**"Shh." He told me "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles asked and the people turned around**

**"What the hell?" A guy asked and Scott put his keys back in his pocket, and he got punched in the face**

**"Ow! My God. Wow." Stiles exclaimed and they just kept punching him, and I got out the phone and his heart rate is going up**

**"Ah, come on, stay calm. Stay calm. Oh, that's not okay. Scott. Come on, buddy." Me and Stiles whisper, and then I see Mr. Harris pull those guys off of him**

**"Stop! Hey, stop it right now. What do you idiots think you're doing?" He asked and I saw his heart rate and it was 67 and I smile**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We all sat in detention and I was so bored "Excuse me, sir? Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Scott told Mr. Harris but Harris ignored him "You knew I would heal." Scott told Stiles**

**"Yep." Stiles said**

**"So you did that to help me learn?" Scott asked**

**"Yep." Stiles said**

**"But partially to punish me." Scott said**

**"Yeah. Well, that one's obvious." Stiles told him**

**"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott told him and I look down and I smile a little**

**"I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." Stiles said**

**"I know. And I will." Scott said**

**"All right, all three of you, out of here." Harris said**

**"Finally!" I cheer and I get up and put my books in my backpack and we walk out.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott had an idea, and it involved Derek. We also were back at the school, but it was nighttime "This is a terrible idea." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, I know." Scott said**

**"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked him**

**"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked**

**"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles told him**

**"Just make sure we can get inside." I said and Stiles pulled out bolt cutters and I saw Derek's car pull up "He's here." I say and we walk up to him**

**"Where's my boss?" Scott asked**

**"He's in the back." Derek said and we looked and he was tied up with tape over his mouth**

**"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." I said sarcastically and we started to walk to the front of the school**

**"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked**

**"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said and we walked inside the school**

**"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know." Scott said**

**"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" I ask**

**"I don't know." Scott told me**

**"Good plan." I said and Stiles turned on the P.A. system**

**"All right. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott asked**

**"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked**

**"I hope not." Scott told him**

**"Yeah, me too. All right. All you." Stiles said and gave Scott the P.A's microphone and he took a deep breath and howled- well not really, it was basically like a cat dying, and it took all it had in me, not to bust out laughing**

**"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott asked**

**"I - yeah, technically." Stiles said**

**"Well, what did it sound like to you?" Scott asked him**

**"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Stiles told him and I laugh**

**"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked and I walk to him**

**"Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it." I say and he tried to howl again, and this time it was howl, and it was really loud and awesome!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm gonna kill all three of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked we walked back outside**

**"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott apologized**

**"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles said with excitement in his voice**

**"Shut up." Derek said**

**"Don't be such a sour wolf." I say**

**"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked and I saw Deaton was gone**

**"What? I didn't do anything." Derek said and I saw him being lifted up in the air, and I saw blood coming out of his mouth, and I saw the alpha, well we know that worked.**

**"Mattera, come on." Stiles said and pulled my arm and we bolted into the school and we shut the door.**


	7. 7: Night School

 

**{SAME DAY}**

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

******"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yelled**

**"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked sarcastically**

**"Grab something!" I yell my voice shaking, cause I'm scared out of my mind**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"Anything!" I yell and he looks outside and I know what he is thinking "No." I say**

**"Yes." Stiles told me and he walked outside and grabbed the bolt cutters and I saw the alpha 'Oh my god!' I thought and me and Scott started to bang on the windows**

**"Run! Stiles! Stiles!" We both yelled and he looked over and he ran back in here, and when we closed the door, we put the bolt cutters in between the two doors and we saw the alpha nowhere and we backed away from the door**

**"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked**

**"Probably not." Stiles said and I heard howling and we ran into this random class room**

**"The desk." I say and we started to push the desk**

**"Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles said**

**"I know." I say**

**"It's your boss." Stiles said to Scott**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles said**

**"No." Scott said**

**"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles told him**

**"That can't be." Scott said**

**"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" I ask**

**"It's not him." Scott said**

**"He killed Derek." I said**

**"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott told me**

**"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." I said**

**"Okay, just - What do we do?" Scott asked**

**"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles said and we went to the windows and Scott tried to open them**

**"No, they don't open. The school's climate - controlled." I said**

**"Then we break it." He told me**

**"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles said and I look out the window and the hood of Stiles' jeep was bent to shit**

**"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott told him**

**"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I ask**

**"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He told me**

**"It's bent." I said**

**"What, like, dented?" He asked**

**"No, I mean bent." I said**

**"What the hell-" Stiles said but he was cut off by glass shattering and a battery sliding across the floor, and he we sat down on the ground**

**"Is that your battery?" I ask Stiles and he nods and he was about to get up and I pull him down**

**"Don't." Scott said**

**"We have to move." He told him**

**"He could be right outside." Scott told him**

**"He is right outside." I whisper**

**"Just let me take a look." Scott said and looked outside**

**"Nothing?" I ask**

**"No." Scott told me**

**"Move now?" I ask**

**"Move now." He told me and we got up and out we got out of the classroom**

**"This way." Scott said**

**"No, no, no, no." Stiles said**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"Somewhere without windows." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, every single room in this building has windows." I say**

**"Or somewhere with less windows." He told me**

**"The locker room." Scott said**

**"Yeah." Stiles said and we walked to the boys locker room**

**"Call your dad." Scott said**

**"And tell him what?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott said**

**"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked**

**"They have guns." I said**

**"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles told me**

**"Then we - we have to - We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott said**

**"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said and I thought of something**

**"What about Derek's car?" I ask**

**"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles said**

**"And him." Scott said and I roll my eyes**

**"Fine. Whatever." I say and we go to the door and I was about to open it but Scott grabbed my hand "What?" I ask**

**"I think I heard something." He told me**

**"Like what?" Stiles asked**

**"Quiet." I say**

**"Hide." Scott said to us and Stiles pulled my arm and he pulled me in a locker with him, thank god, I'm only 5'0 or I will be squished. I heard the locker room door open and I heard he opened a locker door and Stiles opened his door and I fell out, cause we both tried to get out at the same time**

**"Son of a bitch!" The Janitor exclaimed, and Stiles helped me up**

**"Ow." I mutter**

**"Quiet." Stiles told the janitor**

**"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All three of you get out." Janitor said and tried to push us out**

**"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles asked**

**"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right Now." Janitor said and actually pushed us out**

**"God, just one second to explain." Stiles told him**

**"Just shut up and go." the Janitor told us and I saw him get pulled back in the locker room and something slammed the door, and I saw the janitor hit the door twice and he left some blood**

**"Go! Go!" Stiles said and we started to run again**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stopped at the back door and we went to open it, but something is front of it, and it made me fall on my ass "What the hell?" I ask**

**"It's a dumpster." Scott said and I got up**

**"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me." Stiles said trying to push the dumpster out of the way**

**"Stop!" Scott exclaims and we ran away from the door**

**"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles said as we walked through the halls**

**"We're not going to die." Scott told him**

**"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" I ask**

**"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." He told me**

**"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's - that's beautiful." I said and we stopped walking and we look out the windows and I see the alpha and he started running to where we are "We might wanna run." I said and we started running and I heard glass break, and we ran through this door which we didn't close, cause we're dumb-assess and we ran down some stairs and we were in another part of the school "What?" I ask**

**"Go." Scott told me and we started to walk**

**"All right, we have to do something." I say**

**"Like what?" Scott asked**

**"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." I said and I saw Stiles take out his keys "What are you doing?" I ask quietly and he threw his keys in this room and the alpha ran in there and Stiles closed the door**

**"The desk. Come on, the desk." Stiles told us and we pushed the desk in front of the door, and the alpha tried to get out but he couldn't move the desk**

**"He can't." I say**

**"Alright." Stiles said "Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles told Scott, I was on the side Stiles was on and Scott was on the other side and Scott climbed across the desk and Stiles climbed on the desk**

**"What are you doing?" Scott asked him**

**"I just wanna get a look at It." Stiles said**

**"Are you crazy?" I ask**

**"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you -" Stiles said**

**"Will you shut up!" I exclaim**

**"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles told me and the alpha tried to attack him and Stiles came back to us "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any -" Stiles said and I heard banging coming from the ceiling 'Great!' I thought and I saw parts of the ceiling start to fall off, and we start to run again.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott asked us**

**"Hear what?" Stiles asked**

**"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott said**

**"What?" I ask**

**"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott said and Stiles gave him his phone, cause Scott's is still broken, because of Derek "No, it's me, where are you?" Scott asked Allison "Where are you right now?" Scott asked "Where? Where are you exactly?" Scott asked frantically "Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott said and hung up and we went into the lobby of the school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked**

**"Because you asked me to." Allison said**

**"I asked you to?" Scott asked out of confusion and I saw the message 'Meet me at the school URGENT- Scott'**

**"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked**

**"Because I didn't." Scott said**

**"Allison, did you drive here?" I ask**

**"Jackson, did." Allison told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked**

**"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked and her phone rang and she picked it up "Where are you?" She asked and I saw Lydia and Jackson walk in**

**"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked, and I heard banging coming from the ceiling and Stiles grabbed my arm**

**"Run!" Scott yelled and we started to run up the stairs and I heard a crash and we continued running, and we ended up in the cafeteria where there are tons of windows "Help me get this in front of the door." Scott said pushing the milk thing in front of the door**

**"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles said**

**"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison asked**

**"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked**

**"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott said and they went to stack the chairs**

**"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w - Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles said but they ignored him**

**"Hello!" I yell and that got their attention**

**"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles asked sarcastically as he put his arm up signal the windows**

**"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked and Scott walked away from her**

**"Somebody killed the janitor." I say**

**"What?" Lydia asked**

**“Yeah, the janitor's dead." I said**

**"What's she talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked**

**"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked**

**"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -" Lydia said but Jackson cut her off**

**"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson said Great I'm stuck in here with a douche**

**"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison exclaimed**

**"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said**

**"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia asked**

**"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked**

**"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said and I widened my eyes, are you kidding me?**

**"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked**

**"Are you sure?" Allison asked "I saw him." Scott said**

**"The mountain li -" Lydia said but Scott cut her off**

**"No, Derek killed them." Scott said**

**"All of them?" Allison asked**

**"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott said Whoa that's fucked up!**

**"The bus driver?" Allison asked**

**"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott said and we stood here for a few seconds until Jackson spoke up**

**"Call the cops." Jackson said, Uh hell no**

**"No." Stiles said**

**"Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked**

**"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish?** **_No_ ** **." Stiles told him using a stupid Spanish accent**

**"Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with.” Stiles continued**

**"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson snapped and I saw Lydia pull out her phone**

**"I'm calling." She said**

**"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -" Stiles said about to go to her but Jackson pulled his arm and I walked up to him and I grabbed his arm**

**"Do not touch him." I snap getting really angry with this asswipe, and Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back**

**"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." Lydia said Oh god**

**"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked**

**"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia said**

**"Okay, then call again." Allison said**

**"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said**

**"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked completely scared out of her mind and we all looked at Scott**

**"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked**

**"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked**

**"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott said**

**"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked**

**"I don't know!" Scott said**

**"All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles said and he dragged me and Scott aside**

**"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." I whisper**

**"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott said**

**"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked**

**"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott said**

**"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" I ask**

**"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott told me**

**"Against who?" Stiles asked**

**"Allison's family?" Scott asked**

**"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." I said**

**"Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson said**

**"Do you even know what shutting up is?" I ask**

**"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just - just call him." Scott said and I look at him 'Are you fucking kidding me?' I thought**

**"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles said and walked away but he didn't get far**

**"All right, give me the phone." Jackson about to take his phone, when Stiles turned around and punched him in the jaw 'Wow!' I thought and I pull him back**

**"Okay, just call your dad, cause I want to get out of here alive." I said and he sighs and nods and pulls out his phone and went to call his dad**

**"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school." Stiles said as he left a message to his dad and I saw the screws on the door come off**

**"Shit." I say**

**"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said**

**"Which only goes up." Scott said**

**"Up is better than here." Stiles said and we started to run up the stairs and through the halls, to get to an unlocked room.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up in a Chemistry class, which happened to be Harris' classroom. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked**

**"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson said**

**"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison snapped**

**"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." I say and Scott pulls me and Stiles aside again**

**"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott said talking about a door, which had a deadbolt, which means it's locked**

**"That's a deadbolt." Stiles said**

**"The janitor has a key." Scott said**

**"You mean his body has it." I snap**

**"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." He told me**

**"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" I ask**

**"I'm getting the key." Scott said**

**"Are you serious?" Allison asked**

**"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott said**

**"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison told him and Scott grabbed this wooden stick with a white hand on it, what the hell?**

**"Really?" I ask**

**"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott told me**

**"There's gotta be something else." Stiles said**

**"There is." Lydia said and we looked over to the chemicals of acid**

**"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" I ask sarcastically**

**"No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia said**

**"Self - igniting -" Stiles said**

**"- Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere." Lydia said**

**"We don't have a key for that either." I say and I gestured my head to the shelf and Jackson sighed and broke the glass and we got the chemicals out to make whatever Lydia called it.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia said and Jackson handed her some acid**

**"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison said**

**"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott told her**

**"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison told him**

**"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Scott told her**

**"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." Allison said while crying**

**"Lock it behind me." Scott said and he walked out and I locked it**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking." Allison said**

**"It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Jackson said holding her hand, in front of Lydia too, Ooh what a snake.**

**"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not." Lydia said, but then I remember he didn't give her the right acid, what a dick!**

**"I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?" Jackson snapped**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." Lydia said and we stood here for a couple more minutes until I heard a roar and Jackson started screaming holding the back of his neck, and me and Stiles looked and saw three holes in the back of his neck, Fucking, Derek! Then he felt better**

**“Jackson are you okay?” Allison asked him**

**"No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay." Jackson said as he stood from the ground**

**"That didn't sound okay at all." Allison said**

**"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles said and he went to look but Jackson slapped his hand away 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"I said I'm fine." Jackson snapped**

**"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said answering Stiles' question**

**"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped at her**

**"Alright, can we not argue for fucking half a second here? I'm sick of it." I snap,**

**"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison asked and I key break off and we went to the door**

**"Scott! Scott!" I yelled and I tried to open the door, but it was locked**

**"Where's he going?" Lydia asked and I kept banging on the door**

**"Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" I yelled as he walked away**

**"Stop. Stop!" Lydia shouted and I stop "Do you hear that? Listen!" Lydia said and I heard sirens and we all went to the window and we saw cop cars**

**"Oh thank god." I sighed in relief and we all went downstairs, and I saw Stilinski talking with Stiles and Scott, and when he walked off I went over to Stiles and Scott**

**"Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" Stiles asked**

**"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott said**

**"Well, then how come we're still alive?" I ask voice quivering**

**"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott said and I looked up at him**

**"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked**

**"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You. Mattera." Scott said and I felt tears well up in my eyes**

**"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." Stiles said**

**"It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part." Scott said and I felt a butt-load of tears roll down my face**

**"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" I ask him really angry through my tears**

**"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Scott said and I felt more tears roll down my face down my neck, and onto the ground, and then I saw Deaton, and we walked over to him**

**"There you are." Deaton said**

**"How - ? How did you -" Scott stammered**

**"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." Deaton said**

**"Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." Stilinski said and he pulled me and Stiles away from him, and I saw my mom's car pull in and she got out**

**"Mom?" I ask and she ran to me**

**"Oh my poor baby!" She cried and I hugged her, crying really hard into her shoulder "Shh, it's okay, you're fine." She whispered and I sniffled and we pull away and I turn around and I see Stiles look at us**

**"Mom, I'll be right back." I say and she nods and kisses my head and gets back in the car to wait for me, and I walk over to him**

**"That's your mom?" He asked and I nod "Did your mom get home early?" He asked and I shrug like its a maybe**

**"Um, I'll see tomorrow okay?" I ask and he nods and he hugs me and I hug back tightly, and I hear my mom honk her horn and we pull away and I wave and walk back to my mom's car and I get in**

**"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows and I laugh**

**"Mom, Stiles, is not my boyfriend." I said**

**"Sure." She told me and I roll my eyes**

**"Let's just go home." I say and she nods and starts the car and we started to drive back home.**


	8. 8: Lunatic

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Where are we going?" Scott asked as me and Stiles take him someplace**

**"You'll see." Stiles said**

**"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school." Scott said**

**"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles said and we continued walking**

**"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked**

**"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped -" Stiles said but Scott cut him off**

**"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott told him**

**"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break -” I say**

**“You get your best friend drunk." Stiles said pulling about a bottle of whiskey**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles took another sip of whiskey and laid his head on my legs "Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea." Stiles said Wow he's drunk!**

**"Fish in the sea." Scott said**

**"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" -" Stiles said Really?**

**"Like Lydia?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles told Scott**

**"I don't want any more." Scott said**

**"You're not drunk?" I ask**

**"I'm not anything." Scott said**

**"Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf.” Stiles says “Am I drunk?" Stiles asked**

**"You're wasted." I chuckle**

**"Yeah!" He cheered raising his fist up "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense." Stiles told Scott wow he is so drunk, it made him more adorable than he is "I need a drink." Stiles said and he was about to get the bottle, but someone picked it up**

**"Well, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on." A guy said and I scooted up and so did Stiles, so he was like literally on me**

**"Give it back." Scott demanded**

**"What's that, little man?" The guy who took the bottle asked**

**"I think he wants a drink." Another guy said**

**"I want the bottle." Scott said mad as shit**

**"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles said**

**"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." Scott told Stiles and he stood up to face the guy who has the bottle in his hands "Give me the bottle. Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott demanded and I saw his claws come out**

**"Scott." I say and the guy gives him the bottle, and Scott just threw it at the tree.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was helping Stiles back to the jeep, while Scott is going as fast as he can to the jeep "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon.” I say to Scott, but he just ignored me and I sigh**

**“Going home now, yeah?" Stiles asked and I open the door and Scott nods and I let Stiles go and he falls his seat, like literally falls in his seat, must've passed out.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting on the floor next to Stiles, and we had a test but I didn't really care, and I see Stilinski walk out "We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there. Give me a second. Don't you have a test to get to?" Stilinski said and asked us about if we had a test**

**"Screw the test, did you find Derek yet?" I ask**

**"I'm workin' on it. You go take your test." Stilinski told me and I nod and I walk off to my classroom, Stilinski is like a father to me, and he is the sheriff so... I sit in my seat and I see Stiles sit next to me, and I see Scott walk in shortly after and he sits in front of Stiles**

**"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Harris said and I saw Stiles frantically write his name down, and I laugh "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Harris said and we started to work on the test, but shortly after Scott just got out of his seat, and left class "Mr. McCall!" Harris exclaimed and Stiles got out of his seat and followed him "Mr. Stilinski!" Harris exclaimed and I got out of my seat "Miss Delavinchie, you sit down." Mr. Harris demanded**

**"You can't stop me." I said and I followed them and I saw Stiles walk into the boys locker room, and I saw Stiles and Scott**

**"Stiles, Mattera, I can't -" Scott said it was like he was struggling to breathe**

**"What's happening? Are you changing?" I ask**

**"No. No, I can't breathe." Scott said and Stiles dug through Scott's backpack and pulled out his inhaler**

**"Here, use this. Come on, do it." Stiles said and he used his inhaler and somehow that worked**

**"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked**

**"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles said 'Hmm makes sense.' I thought**

**"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked**

**"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, huh?" Stiles told him**

**"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott said**

**"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." I said**

**"I can't stop thinking about her." He said**

**"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue.” Stiles says and Scott looked at him and so did I “That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." Stiles said Oh my god, can't he possibly not say the right things?**

**"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott told him**

**"It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." I said**

**"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said**

**"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" I ask him**

**"No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone." He replied and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the boys locker room, while the guys were getting ready for practice, I know I shouldn't be there, but it's not the boys all like me or all up on me or something "All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic - Thank you, Greenberg - the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary." Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh - Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "s"? No, no, that's not an "s." That's a - that's a - That's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh - Bilinski." Coach said reading last names for First line and Stiles was one of them, even though he thought it was a 'B' and Stiles was cheering very loud "Bilinski!" Coach yelled**

**"Yes?" Stiles said**

**"Shut up!" Coach told him**

**"Yes sir." Stiles said and sat back down**

**"Stiles." I said**

**"It's Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to God I'll kill you." He told me and I laugh**

**"Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co - captains. Congratulations, McCall." Coach said and I was shocked Wow!**

**"What?" Jackson asked really pissed**

**"What do you mean, what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit, we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else - Asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Coach said and we all started to walk out to the field, well me on the benches**

**"Dude, can you believe this? You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line!" Stiles said obviously excited, and we started to walk down the halls "Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out." Stiles said still excited**

**"Yeah, we can all see that." I said**

**"What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there." Scott said and we stopped walking**

**"Wait, you smell jealousy?" I ask**

**"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten." Scott told me**

**"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked and I roll my eyes**

**"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked**

**"Like sexual desire?" Stiles asked**

**"Sexual desire?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal." Stiles told him**

**"From Lydia?" Scott asked**

**"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asked**

**"From Lydia to you?" Scott asked him**

**"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade." Stiles said and I roll my eyes**

**"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott asked, like he read my mind**

**"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out." Stiles said**

**"Fine." Scott said and walked off to talk to her**

**"We - I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world." Stiles said as he walked off, and me and him walked out to the field and sat on the benches.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw Scott come out and sit next to us "Hey. What happened?" Stiles asked**

**"What?" Scott asked him**

**"What do you mean, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?" Stiles asked him**

**"Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you." Scott told him I widened my eyes and I look over at Stiles and he was happy. As they went out onto the field, I was thinking, why was Scott acting like that when he told Stiles, Lydia liked him? I see Scott pick up the ball and he started to run, but he got down, by two people**

**"Oh great." I mutter, and I saw Scott get back in line, and he stopped Stiles from going, and he ran with the ball again and he whacked Danny in the face "Shit." I say and I ran onto the field to him, and Stiles "Dude, what the hell are you doin'?" I ask**

**"He's twice the size of me." Scott told me**

**"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Stiles told him**

**"I don't care." Scott said and walked off and me and Stiles look behind us and I see Lydia and Jackson, and Lydia's lipstick was messed up**

**"Oh that's awkward." I say and I look at Stiles like he just figured it out, Scott made out with Lydia.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles walk in and he takes the key out of the deadbolt and he closes the door "Scott?" Melissa asked and she walked to see if it was Scott**

**"Stiles." Stiles said**

**"Mattera." I say**

**"Key!" Melissa said as she saw the key in Stiles' hand**

**"Yeah. I had one made, so -" Stiles said**

**"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Melissa said and Stiles dropped the duffel bag of the chains and it made a noise when it went down "What is that?" Melissa asked**

**"Uh, school project." Stiles lied**

**"Mmm. Stiles, Mattera, he's okay, right?" She asked us**

**"Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally." I said**

**"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." She told me**

**"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um - Okay, uh - Be careful tonight." Melissa said**

**"You too." Me and Stiles said**

**"Full moon." She said**

**"What?" Me and Stiles ask**

**"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. Gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." She said**

**"Oh, right." Stiles said**

**"You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic."" She said and walked out of the house, and me and Stiles went up stairs to Scott's room and I flipped the light switch on and I saw Scott just sitting there like a creep**

**"Oh, my God! Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said**

**"I came in through the window." Scott said Oh my god, he sounds like he is Brooding**

**"Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what we bought." Stiles told him**

**"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott said Yeah right!**

**"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." I say**

**"I'm fine. You two should go now." Scott told us**

**"Alright, We'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what we bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Stiles said and Scott got out of his chair and pulled out what was in the bag**

**"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott asked Oh boy**

**"Actually no." Stiles said and I grabbed his hand and cuffed him to his heater**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked him**

**"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - For making out with Lydia." Stiles said and we walked out, but we walked back in with a bottle of water, and bowl that says 'Scott' on it "I brought you some water." Stiles said and poured the bottle of water in the bowl, and he gave it to Scott, and as we were about to walk out, I felt the bowl hit my head, and water splash on my back**

**"I'm gonna kill you two!" Scott yelled at us and Stiles turned around to face him**

**"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles said**

**"She kissed me." Scott said in a very cocky voice**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" Scott said, but halfway through what he was saying me and Stiles walked out and slid down the wall after a few minutes I hear Scott say "Stiles, Mattera, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out." Scott pleaded,**

**"I can't." Stiles said and I few seconds later I heard Scott scream, and I put my hands over my ears to block it out, I hate screaming, that's how my dad and mom's final conversation went, after she kicked him out. Scott kept screaming, and I felt a couple of tears roll down my face, then I heard nothing. "Scott, are you okay? Scott?" Stiles asked and we got up and we walked in his room, and I see him no where, and Stiles pulled my arm, which made me yelp out of surprise.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles have been driving around for who knows how long, and I saw the cops and a ambulance "Oh god." I mumble and Stiles pulls over and gets out, and so did I**

**"Dad? Dad? Has anyone seen my - has anyone seen my dad?" Stiles asked looking for his dad, and I felt my heart stop for a minute until I heard Stilinski's voice**

**"Stiles. Mattera What are you doing here?" He asked us and Stiles went to him and hugged him, and I felt myself smile, but my heart break, cause I miss my dad, when school was over, my dad always picked me up after school, but when I was 12 my parents started fighting and it ended with them getting a divorce.**


	9. 9: Wolf's Bane

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I can't believe I got myself into this, with Stiles, Scott, and Derek "Faster?" Scott asked and I look behind me and they were on our tail**

**"Much faster!" I yell and stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he can and went faster, but not fast enough "Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." I say**

**"If I go faster, I'll kill us." He tells me**

**"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles told him, and he stepped on the gas pedal again and we went flying, and I look behind me**

**"They're gone." I said and Stiles turned on the radio that he was holding**

**"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." Stilinski said Oh great and we drove to the iron works and Stiles got in the back seat and Derek got in and we started to drive away**

**"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked**

**"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled**

**"Who, the Alpha?" I ask**

**"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek told me**

**"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs -" Stiles said and Derek glared at him**

**"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said talking about Scott**

**“Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott told him**

**"All right. How did you find him?" I ask, but Derek didn’t speak up, and I sigh**

**"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, all three of us.” Stiles says and Derek looked over at him “Or just him. We'll be back here." Stiles said and we sat back in our seat**

**"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek said and me and Stiles sat forward**

**"Our chemistry teacher?" We ask**

**"Why him?" Scott asked**

**"I don't know yet." Derek said**

**"What's the second?" Scott asked and Derek pulled out a picture**

**"Some kind of symbol." Derek said and Scott looked like he's seen it before**

**"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked him**

**"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott said and me and Stiles look at each other**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott said as we walked into school**

**"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked**

**"How?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?"" I said and he looked at me**

**"You're not helping." Scott told me**

**"You threw a water bowl at my head." I say and it still hurts, it feels like I got a bump on my head**

**"Why don't you just talk to her." Stiles told him**

**"She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott said**

**"That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." Stiles said but Scott looked like he was daydreaming**

**"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" I ask him**

**"Yeah." He answers**

**"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles asked and we walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott just told us Jackson knows what Scott is "How the hell did he find out?" I ask**

**"I have no idea." Scott told me**

**"Did he say it out loud - the word?" Stiles asked**

**"What word?" Scott asked Oh my god, can he be more clueless**

**"Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" Stiles said**

**"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott said**

**"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" I ask**

**"How about Allison's father?" He said**

**"Okay that's bad." I said**

**"I need a cure. Right now." Scott said**

**"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know." Scott told him**

**"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked**

**"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott told him**

**"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles told him**

**"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott said**

**"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asked**

**"She's in my next class." He said**

**"Get the damn necklace." I say and we walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit across from Scott in lunch and Stiles sits next to him "Did you get her to give you the necklace?" I ask**

**"Not exactly." Scott said**

**"Ah. What happened?" Stiles asked**

**"She told me not to talk to her. At all." Scott said and I saw Stiles took a big bite of his chicken, how much chicken did that boy need to put in his mouth?**

**"So she's not giving you the necklace -" Stiles said mouth full of his chicken**

**"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott exclaimed**

**"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked**

**"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." Scott said and I widened my eyes**

**"You know I'm sitting right here right?" I ask**

**"Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened." Stiles told him**

**"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked**

**"Just steal the damn thing." I say**

**"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked me**

**"My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, Mattera, he's watching us." Scott told us and we look over to see Jackson watching us**

**"What's wrong?" Stiles asked**

**"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening." Scott told him and Stiles didn't say anything "Say something. Talk to me!" Scott told him**

**"I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." Stiles said and I put my head on the table, like what the hell are you doing?**

**"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" Scott asked**

**"Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles said and I pulled my head up**

**"What?" I ask and I didn't see him anywhere "Where the hell is he?" I ask and Scott was just sitting there, I think Jackson's talking, what a dick! "Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" I say softly and I see him squeezing his water bottle, and he took a sip of his water, but then I think he got angry again and he started squeezing his tray, and that he actually broke, and everyone was looking at us 'Awkward.' I thought.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles walk in his room and I sit next to him, and I turn around and I see Derek and he shook his head and I nod and I turn back around "Hey, Stiles!" Stilinski yelled and Stiles turned around**

**"Yo, D—Derek. I, um -" Stiles said and Derek pointed to the door and Stiles ran to the door so he was facing his dad, with door half closed**

**"What the hell?" I whisper**

**"Shut up, Mattera." He whispered back and I sigh and I go sit back down, and I see Stiles walk back in, and Derek pinned Stiles at the door**

**"Derek." I say**

**"If you say one word -" Derek said**

**"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles said and Derek let him go and Derek looked at me**

**"For how much you care about him, you should be dating him." He told me and I scoff**

**"Shut up Derek." I say and Stiles walked by him only Derek moving his head up to scare him which it did**

**"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked**

**"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles said**

**"So?" Derek asked**

**"So it wasn't Scott." I say**

**"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked**

**"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You want me to do what?" Danny asked "Trace a text." Stiles said**

**"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny told him**

**"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles told him**

**"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked**

**"I - I looked up your arrest report, so -" I say and Danny and Stiles look at me**

**"I - I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny told me**

**"Whatever." I say**

**"No, we're doing lab work." Danny said and I sigh and I fell down on his bed**

**"Who's he again?" Danny asked Stiles**

**"Um, my cousin - Miguel." Stiles said 'Miguel?' I thought and I see Derek look up from the book he was reading**

**"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked**

**"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts.” Stiles told Derek and Derek stood up “So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably -" Stiles said but Derek cuts him off**

**"Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked**

**"Yes?" Stiles said and looked at him**

**"This - no fit." Derek said angry, and it kinda made me want to laugh**

**"Then try something else on.” Stiles told Derek “Sorry. Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt." Stiles said and I sit up and look over and I see Derek pissed, and he is in one of Stiles' shirts that is like brown and blue**

**"It's - it's not really his color." Danny said and I walk over to them and I put my hands on the back of Stiles' chair**

**"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" I ask**

**"You're a horrible person, Mattera." Danny said to me**

**"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text." I said**

**"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek exclaimed**

**"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny said and Stiles put his hand up and I highfived him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danny finally finished tracing the text, and Derek finally  found a shirt that fit "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said and we looked at and I was shocked**

**"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked**

**"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said and I saw the account name and it said Melissa McCall-Scott's mom.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were stopped in front of Beacon Hills, Long term care, and Stiles was on the phone with Scott, and he said he will be late for the game that is starting like right now "You're not gonna make it." Derek told him**

**"I know." Stiles said**

**"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said**

**"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles said**

**"By the way, one more thing." Derek said and his made Stiles hit his head on the steering wheel**

**"Derek!" I exclaim**

**"Oh, God! What the hell was -" Stiles said in pain "You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek said and Stiles got out of the car and Derek looked at me "You too." He told me and I sighed and nodded and I got out of the car, and catch up with Stiles**

**"Hey are you okay?" I ask and he nods**

**"Yeah." He said**

**"Let me see." I said and we stopped walking and I took a look at his head and it was starting to bruise "Yeah, that's gonna bruise." I say and we continued walking to find Peter's room, and there was no one here "Call Derek." I say**

**"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles said and we continued walking and we stopped at Peter's room, and he wasn't there**

**"Peter's not here either." I say**

**"Yeah, well, he's not here either. He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles told Derek**

**"Stiles, get Mattera out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" I hear Derek yell and he put his phone away from his ear and I see some guy, with a half burnt face- only to be known as Peter Hale/ the Alpha**

**"You must be Stiles and Mattera." Peter said**

**"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." A nurse said and I turn around**

**"Stiles." I mutter**

**"You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, We're gonna die." Stiles said and I saw Derek just elbow her in the face**

**"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said**

**"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek said**

**"Oh, damn." Me and Stiles said as we got on the ground, and then Peter and Derek started fighting, and me and Stiles started crawling, and we ended up behind a desk, and I heard crashing and glass shattering. I can't believe Peter's the alpha.**

**"Come on." Stiles told me and I nod and I got up and I followed him to the jeep**

**"What about Derek?" I ask**

**"Derek, can fend for himself, now come on." He told me and I nodded and I get in jeep and we drove off.**


	10. 10: Co-Captain

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I see that stupid Porsche, Jackson is always driving "Stiles." I say and point and I see Mr. Argent's car and we stop "What's up?" I ask**

**"Is everything okay?" Scott asked**

**"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." Argent said**

**"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." I say**

**"Yeah. You want a ride? Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles says and Scott gets out of the jeep, and I heard Jackson's car start**

**"Hey, boys. Told you I knew a few things about cars." Argent said and got in his car and drove off, and I got out of the jeep**

**"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson asked, like the jackass he is**

**"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there." I say**

**"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked**

**"He thinks you're the second beta." Scott said**

**"What?" Jackson asked confused, oh my god this guy so stupid!**

**"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled and punched Stiles' jeep 'Oh yeah that was necessary' I thought**

**"Dude, my jeep." Stiles said**

**"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott exclaimed and was about to hit Stiles' jeep again until Stiles pulled him back**

**"Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep." Stiles said**

**"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault." Jackson said and pushed Scott against the jeep**

**"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked annoyed and Jackson and Scott were about to fight until we pulled them apart**

**"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott said looking at the both of us**

**"Why are you looking at us?" I ask**

**"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson said and I roll my eyes**

**"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse." Scott told him**

**"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Jackson told him**

**"Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life." Scott told him**

**"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson said and he got back in his car and drove off.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I went downstairs with Stiles and he grabbed the milk out of the fridge, and he drank out of the carton "You're disgusting." I mumble and he shrugs, and we went to walk back upstairs until we saw his dad sitting there**

**"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked**

**"Work." Stilinski said**

**"Anything we can help with?" I ask**

**"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." He said and Stiles grabbed the whiskey and a shot glass and we sat down with him**

**"Any leads?" Stiles asked and went to look but Stilinski slapped his hand away**

**"You know I can't discuss that with you two. Not too much." Stilinski said and Stiles poured him a glass of whiskey and gave it to him**

**"Thanks." Stilinski thanked him**

**"Bottoms up." Stiles said and Stilinski drank the whiskey in one inning**

**"What the hell?" I mumble**

**"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?" Stilinski said wow he is drunk already?**

**"Hell of a lot?" I ask**

**"Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him." Stilinski said**

**"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked**

**"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mugshot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera." He said and gave me and Stiles the picture and it was two bright beams where his eyes should be**

**"Nice." I say**

**"Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that -" He said**

**"Dad - it's me and Mattera. We're not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles said and he got a file and I looked at it**

**"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Stilinski said**

**""Terminated under suspicion of fraud."" I said**

**"Exactly." Sheriff said**

**"Who else?" Stiles asked**

**"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson." Sheriff told us**

**"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" I ask**

**"Priors all over their records including -" Sheriff said but Stiles cut him off**

**"Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire.” Stiles says “Another shot?" Stiles asked**

**"No, no, no, no more." He said**

**"Stilinski, come on. You work really hard, all right? You deserve it." I say to him**

**"Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover." Stilinski said and Stiles grabbed his glass**

**"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep. I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." Stiles said as he was pouring the drink, but he mumbled the last part for only me to hear**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Stiles, Mattera, there's just so many questions." Stilinski said**

**"Like what?" I ask**

**"Like if Derek - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." Stilinski said**

**"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles said**

**"You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time -" Stilinski said but Stiles cut him off**

**"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call - I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Stiles said and he went to get up and walk off, but his dad said something that made him stop**

**"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." Stilinski said and I put my hand to my mouth and Stiles turned back around**

**"What'd you say?" Stiles asked and Stilinski went to pour himself another drink, but Stiles stopped him**

**"Thanks." Stilinski told him and I get up from my chair and I went to Stiles and I put my arms around his shoulders and I put my chin on his shoulder, and I was comforting him the best I can.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott just told us that his mom and Peter are going on a date and me and Stiles had a plan "This is insane." I mumble**

**"Yeah." He told me and I saw her car**

**"There it is." I say and I felt myself jerk forward, my face going into the dashboard as we hit her car**

**"Ow." I say in pain**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I put a thumbs up and we get out of the car**

**"Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles! Mattera!" Mrs. McCall yelled and I felt my hair start to get wet, as the rain came pouring for a little slight drizzle**

**"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked in fake confusion**

**"Yes!" She exclaimed**

**"Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles said**

**"Ha ha -" She laughed sarcastically**

**"I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles said**

**"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." She told him**

**"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing." Stiles said**

**"I don't think that's necessary." Peter said**

**"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." I say putting my hand onto my neck**

**"Whiplash? You hit us!" She yelled at me**

**"I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with my neck." I say**

**"Mattera, go home." She told me**

**"But-" I start**

**"Go." She demanded and I sigh and nod**

**"I'll see you later." I say to Stiles and he nods and I start to walk home.**


	11. 11: Formality

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Call it again." Scott told Stiles and I was so tired, I was like still asleep. I yawn and I'm about to fall asleep in the chair I'm in.**

**"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" I ask through my yawn as I was about to fall asleep**

**“Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me and Mattera. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles said**

**"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him." Scott said**

**"You woke me up at 6:00 in the morning for this?" I ask**

**"Try to sleep." Stiles whispered to me and I nodded, and I got like 2 minutes of sleep, before I like got hit in the head with a little basketball**

**"Are you serious?" I ask and I throw the basketball somewhere else, welp that definitely woke me up**

**"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles said**

**"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die." Scott said**

**"Could you at least think about letting him die? For us?" Stiles asked pointing between himself and me, and Scott looks over**

**"What?" I ask**

**"My Mom just got home from work." Scott said**

**"Is she okay?" I ask and Scott shakes his head**

**"What's she doing?" I ask**

**"Crying." Scott told me, and I sighed**

**"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles told Scott**

**"I have to." Scott said**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I slam Jackson's locker shut- and before you ask yes we are in the locker room. "You want me to take her to the formal." Jackson asked**

**"I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott said**

**"Screw you. You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other." Jackson said to us**

**"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" I ask**

**"He left me for dead." Jackson told me**

**"I got shot for you." Scott said**

**"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson said**

**"You know it healed." Scott said**

**"Convenient" Jackson said to him**

**"Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott said**

**"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this." Jackson told him**

**"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott asked**

**"Not my problem." Jackson said and I roll my eyes**

**"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott told Jackson**

**"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked**

**"Then it's worth it." Scott said**

**"Not to me." Jackson said and walked off**

**"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?" Stiles said and I chuckle**

**"I'm not done." Scott said and I groan and put my head on the locker.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I do not know what Scott did, but he managed to get Jackson to take Allison to the dance "Hey, don't worry. Me and Mattera will still be there." Stiles said**

**"I'm still going." Scott said**

**"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked**

**"Not yet." Scott said**

**"Do you have a suit?" I ask**

**"Not yet." He told me**

**"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles asked**

**"No and No." Scott told him**

**"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles said**

**"Yeah. You two gonna help me?" Scott asks**

**"Hell yeah." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was at Macy's and I was looking for a dress- oh by the way I HATE dresses, Stiles is making me get one, so I don't wear jeans and a t-shirt. I see Allison and Lydia "Oh good grief." I say and I walk to them "Hey." I say with fake cheeriness and Allison turns around**

**"Mattera! Hey, how are you?" Allison asked**

**"Good, I'm looking for a dress, that my friend is making me get." I say**

**"Well, Lydia doesn't have a date, and we were just talking about who should she go with." Allison told me**

**"Well, who do you have in mind?" I ask and she pointed over**

**"Him." She said and I turn around and I see Stiles and he was by the perfume section, and he sprayed some and it hit him in his face, and I turn back around and I laugh**

**"Are you sure you wanna go with him?" I ask Lydia and she looks at me**

**"Yeah." She said she was obviously not happy about it, and I saw Stiles look over, and by the time I knew it, Lydia was giving him a stack of dresses**

**"Oh - okay, so are you just gonna - try these on right now? All of them? Is this a 24 - hour Macy's?" I hear Stiles ask and I chuckle**

**"So do you like him?" Allison asks as she is looking for a dress**

**"Like who?" I ask and she looks over at me, like it's obvious "Oh, you mean Stiles?" I ask**

**"Duh." She says and I laugh**

**"Okay, maybe, possibly, yes." I say and she smiles**

**"Then why are you letting Lydia, go to the formal with him?" She asked me**

**"Cause he doesn't like me like that." I say**

**"Aw, I'm sorry Mattera." She said and she was sincere**

**"Nah, it's fine." I say and I grab and a red dress, and I see Peter in the mirror "Um, I'll go try this on, I'll see you at the formal." I say and she nods and I walk off, well that was awkward.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got to the formal, and Stiles made me third-wheel with him and Lydia, and I hate it, and I got out of the jeep with Lydia and Stiles "Stiles, I told you I hate third-wheeling, it makes me feel like a loser." I whisper at him angry**

**"I felt bad, that you didn't have a date." He told me and I glare at him and I see Jackson and Allison walk by**

**"Jackson. You look handsome." Lydia said**

**"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss." Jackson said and they walked away**

**"I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." Lydia said**

**"Well, I think you look beautiful." Stiles said and I felt my heart break in two**

**"Really?" Lydia asked and Stiles held out his arm and they linked arms, and walked into the dance**

**"I hate life." I mumble and I started to walk to the dance.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit down at a table with Stiles and Lydia, and I saw Jackson and Allison dancing "Ooh boy." I mutter**

**"You wanna dance?" Stiles asked**

**"Pass." Lydia said**

**"You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." Stiles demanded Wow, that would've worked on me**

**"Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no." Lydia said**

**"Lydia, get up - okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't - Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize." Stiles told her and I see Lydia smile**

**"A Fields Medal." Lydia said**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal is the one I'll be winning." Lydia said and they went to dance, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I wipe it away and I walk away from them.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran into Jackson and Stiles 'What the hell is going on?' I thought "Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia ever find you? What? What's wrong?" Stiles asked**

**"I - I was out behind the school, and I - I was - out -" Jackson stammered I've got a bad feeling about this**

**"What happened? Jackson. What did you do?" Stiles asked**

**"The field." I say and me and Stiles bolted for the field and I saw Peter**

**"Lydia! Run!" Stiles yelled, and Peter scratched her up and she fell to the ground and we continued running until we reach her, and me and Stiles fall to the floor, and I hold him back, to make sure he doesn't attack Peter "Don't kill her. Please." Stiles begged**

**"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek." Peter said**

**"W - what?" Stiles asked**

**"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter said as his claw was touching Lydia's face**

**"I don't know that. How would I know that?" Stiles asked his voice shaking, like he was about to cry**

**"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart." Peter told him**

**"Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea." Stiles stammered**

**"Tell me!" Peter yelled and I had to put my hands over my ears**

**"Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -" Stiles said**

**"Knew what?" Peter asked "**

**Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught." I say**

**"By the Argent's?" Peter asked**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**"And?" Peter asked signalling me to continue**

**"When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's phone." I say**

**"Why?" Peter asked getting close to my face**

**"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him." Stiles said and I felt tears roll down my cheeks, this is not how I wanted to spend my formal.**


	12. 12: Code Breaker

**{SAME DAY}**

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"No - I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles said**

**"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me. And you're bringing Mattera." Peter said and I looked up**

**"What? No way in hell!" I exclaim and he picks me up by my neck**

**"Just kill me. Look, I don't care anymore. Just don’t hurt, Mattera." Stiles said, what the hell was he saying? But, it makes me feel happy that he’s fighting for me,**

**"Stiles, shut up." I say with a raspy voice, as Peter was crushing my windpipe, and finally Peter puts me down, and I land on the hard and wet grass coughing up a storm**

**"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." Peter said and he grabbed my arm and he started to drag me to Stiles' jeep "Maybe, I should bite her, I would love another girl beta." Peter said I rip my arm from his grasp**

**"Get the fuck off me." I snap**

**"Ooh, feisty." Peter said and I roll my eyes and I get in the jeep, and so does Peter and Stiles and we started to drive**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." Peter said**

**"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." Stiles said**

**"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman - twice a month." Peter said and I roll my eyes pissed off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were stopped in the parking garage, and we stopped in front of someone else's car "Whose car is this?" Stiles asked**

**"It belonged to my nurse." Peter said**

**"What happened to your n - Oh, my God!" I exclaim as he opened the trunk and she was dead**

**"I got better." Peter said**

**"Good luck getting a signal down here. Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" I say**

**"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter said and Stiles turned on the computer and he flipped over the MiFi thing to see the code**

**"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here.” I say to him “**

**Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." Stiles said but he was lying he knew them**

**"You know both of them." Peter said**

**"No, I don't." Stiles told him again**

**"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter said**

**"Dude, I swear to God -" Stiles said but Peter slammed his head on the back of the car**

**"Peter, don't!" I exclaim**

**"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you. And Mattera, doesn't want me to hurt you, and if I hurt you, she will hurt me." Peter said and he pulled Stiles off of the back and Stiles started to type**

**"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked**

**"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter said**

**"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" I ask**

**"Only the responsible ones." Peter replied**

**"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." Stiles said**

**"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." Peter told him**

**"He's not gonna help you." I say**

**"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password.” Peter told Stiles and Stiles puts in Scott’s username “His username is "Allison"?” Peter asked and then Stiles puts in Scott’s password “His password is also "Allison"?" Peter asked**

**"Still want him in your pack?" I ask with a smirk on my face**

**"Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" Stiles asked as the GPS pointed where Derek is**

**"Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is. And I'm not the only one." Peter said and Stiles took out the jeep's keys**

**"Careful. She grinds in second." Stiles said and gave Peter the keys but Peter bent them, and gave them to me, and I gave them back to Stiles "So you're not gonna kill us? Oh God." Stiles asked**

**"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter said**

**"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles asked sarcastically**

**"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter asked and I look up and I was shocked**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us." Peter told him**

**"Like you." Stiles said**

**"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?" Peter asked him and Peter held out his arm, ready to bite it, and I feel a few tears roll down my face, but then Stiles pulls his arm back**

**"I don't wanna be like you." Stiles told him and I sigh in relief**

**"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Goodbye, Mattera. Take care of each other." Peter said and drove off and I glare at Stiles**

**"Come on, you seriously think, I wanted to become one of them?" He asked**

**"No, but it's bad enough I have to deal with one werewolf, if I had to deal with two, that's a little crazy, but if I had to deal with three, I would've gone berserk." I said**

**"Come on, let's get to the hospital." Stiles said**

**"We have no car." I snap**

**"We'll just have to run then." He told me and he bolted and I sigh and I follow him, even though I was in heels.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to hospital and we got out of the elevator, and I saw Stilinski and he looked pissed "You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you." Stilinski told Stiles**

**"I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here." Stiles told him**

**"Stiles, I don't care!" Stilinski yelled and I was taken aback, Stilinski never yelled**

**"Is she gonna be okay?" Stiles asked**

**"They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her." Stilinski said**

**"What do you mean?" Stiles asked**

**"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?" He asked us and I shook my head**

**"No. No, I have no idea." Stiles told him**

**"What about Scott?" Stilinski asked**

**"What do you mean? What about him?" Stiles asked**

**"Did he see anything?" Stilinski asked**

**"What do you - is he not here?" I ask and I look at Jackson and he shook his head**

**"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response." Stilinski said**

**"Yeah, you're not gonna get one." Stiles said and I walk off to get some air**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stiles walk over to me "Hey, you walked off I was looking for you." He told me**

**"Uh sorry." I say and he looks over**

**"What are you sorry about?" He asked**

**"That I'm in love with you?" I mumble, finally saying what is on my mind**

**"What?" He asked, as he couldn’t hear me and I stand up from my chair**

**"I said: I'm sorry that I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since the freakin' 8th grade, and I can't keep it a secret anymore. You don’t know how hard it was keeping this a secret when all you did was talk about Lydia, Lydia this, and Lydia that. I’m sorry." I say ranting of how I felt and he smiles a little and he walks up to me and he kissed me 'Whoa, did not expect that!' I thought, and once we pull back I put my head on his shoulder I honestly did not expect that!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk with Stiles and Stilinski "Stiles. Listen, just go wait with your friends, all right?" Stilinski said**

**"Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek." Stiles said**

**"What? But I thought you three said you barely knew him." Stilinski told him**

**"All right, we might know him a little better than that." I say**

**"You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?" Stilinski asked us**

**"And if we help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right? Dad, come on." Stiles told him**

**"You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six - year - old arson case." Stilinski said**

**"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" I ask**

**"When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman." Stilinski said**

**"What young woman?" I ask**

**"If I knew that, she'd be in jail." He told me**

**"Was she young then, or is she young now?" Stiles asked**

**"She's probably in her late 20s. Oh, I gotta grab this call." Stilinski said as his phone was ringing**

**"You don't know her name?" Stiles asked**

**"No, I don't - What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant." Stilinski said 'A pendant? A necklace!' I thought**

**"What the hell's a pendant?" Stiles asked**

**"Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yes." Stiles said and Stilinski answered his phone and Stiles finally got it, and he grabbed my hand and we started to walk very fast.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, where are you two going?" Jackson asked us**

**"To find Scott." I said**

**"You don't have a car." Jackson told us, and we stop**

**"I'm aware of that. Thank you." Stiles said**

**"Here, I'll drive. Come on -" Jackson told him and he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and I slap his hand off of him**

**"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault." I say**

**"Look, I have a car. You two don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked**

**"Alright. Did you bring the Porsche?" I ask**

**"Yeah." Jackson and I took the keys from his hands**

**"Good. I'll drive." I said and we started to walk towards the exit but we were stopped by Argent**

**"Boys. Mattera. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is." Argent told us**

**"Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?" Stiles said**

**"I-" Jackson stammered and he stayed silent**

**"Oh, for the love of God." Stiles said and someone grabbed me and they pushed us in a room**

**"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" Argent asked us and Argent pushed Stiles up against the wall, and I tried to get to Argent but someone pulled me back**

**"Get off of me!" I yell and the person slapped me to make me be quiet**

**"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Argent asked him**

**"No. I could put it on my to - do - list, if you just let me go." Stiles said sarcastically**

**"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?" Argent told him**

**"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills." Stiles told him**

**"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" Argent said**

**"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -" Stiles said but Argent cut him off**

**"Did Scott try to kill you two on the full moon? Did you have two to lock him up?" Argent asked**

**"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Stiles said really angry or annoyed**

**"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." Argent said**

**"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it." Stiles told him**

**"Never." Argent told him**

**"What if someone does?" Stiles asked**

**"Someone like who?" Argent asked**

**"Your sister." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was driving Jackson's stupid car and I was going all over the place "Hey, hey, hey. This isn't exactly an all - terrain vehicle." Jackson said**

**"Yeah. Did you pay for it?" Stiles asked**

**"No." Jackson said**

**"Then shut up." I say and I stepped on the gas pedal to go faster**

**"So, you two dating now?" Jackson asked**

**"Something like that." I say as I focused on my driving, and I saw the house and I honked the horn and we all got out and I threw the self-igniting, Molotov cocktail at Peter and he catches it "Oh, damn." I say and I see Allison get an arrow and she shoots it and Peter's arm catches on fire, and I look at Jackson and it was still in his hand "Throw it!" I exclaim and he throws it and Stiles pulls me back and I see Peter's whole body catch on fire, and Peter tried to go for Allison and Scott went up and just kicked him, and I saw Peter burnt to a crisp, but he was still alive and I see Derek go over to him**

**"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott said**

**"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter said and Derek put out his claws,**

**"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott yelled but Derek just slashed Peter's throat, and I put my hand on my mouth in shock/ surprise, and I see Derek's eyes glow red "I'm the Alpha now." Derek said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We sneak in Lydia's room and we crouch "Shut the door." Scott said and Stiles went to shut the door and it started to squeak, and it continued squeaking until Stiles shut it loud enough for people to hear**

**"What?" Stiles asked and I roll my eyes and we went over to her and we see the bandage and Stiles gets all grossed out**

**"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked and Scott took of the bandage only a little bit and it was not healed**

**"No, not at all." I say and Stiles looked over**

**"I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means - She's not a werewolf." Scott said**

**"Then what the hell is she?" I ask**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk up to the front porch of my house with Stiles "So..... If you feel awkward about that kiss we had in the hospital, I-I totally understand- we don't have to talk to about it** **EVER** **again- Oh god I'm rambling, I never ramble- something is obviously wrong if-" I ramble but Stiles cut me off by kissing me, and I wrap my arms around him, and I heard the front door open and the sound of my mom cheering, and we pull away, and I look over at her with this look that basically said ‘You’re embarrassing me!’ "I'll see you later." I say and he nods and walks off and I push my mom in the house "What the hell?" I ask**

**"Oh, come on, I knew that would happen eventually. I like that kid, he's not like any other boy you met." She told me and I roll my eyes and she put her arm around me "My little girls growing up." She told me and I smile**

**“Mom!” I exclaim and she laughs, why does she always have to embarrass me?**


End file.
